Love At First Sight
by Rebekah Original'BarbieKlaus
Summary: What happens when Rebekah Mikaelson an Original Vampire and Sam Winchester a supernatural hunter's paths collide one fateful evening? Can an original vampire and a supernatural hunter fall in love? Or will Nik Mikaelson come between them? Can love endure between two complete strangers?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came about after binge watching Supernatural and being a huge Vampire Diaries and The Originals fan. What if Rebekah Mikaelson's path crossed with Sam Winchester's? Sam Winchester travels to the city of New Orleans on a new lead on a case since he is a supernatural hunter. Can Rebekah Mikaelson an Original vampire fall in love with Sam Winchester a supernatural hunter? I would appreciate feedback please. I'm interested if I should continue this story depending on the feedback that I receive.

Chapter One

The Mysterious Stranger

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah Mikaelson was tired of being confined to her family's compound. The walls made her feel suffocated as if she couldn't breathe and they were closing in around her making her feel as if she was newly daggered laying inside of her coffin for who knows how long of a period of time before being able to be freed from her prison. She needed to get some air even if it was just for a little while. Slipping on her jacket and grabbing her purse while using her vampire power of super hearing to make sure that if any of her siblings were home that they would be happily occupied to realize that she was slipping out. In a quick motion she opened the front door before vamp speeding outside putting enough distance between herself and the house. She took out her cell phone as she changed the volume to vibrate. She didn't want her brothers especially Nik to try to locate his little sister. Her blonde hair blowing in the evening breeze as she reached the outskirts of city. She decided as she walked to head towards Rousseau's.

It hadn't been the same for her brother Nik since Cami had tragically passed away. The one time he had opened up his heart to let someone in and he was left with a broken heart. She knew what that feeling was like. She had ended her relationship with Marcel. It had been the hardest thing that she had to do. However as much as she loved him and he claimed to love her, Nik had been right once again. Right now she just wanted to forget about him. She passed by establishments some that were restaurants busy with customers others were clubs where music came streaming out onto the sidewalks. She arrived at Rousseau's pushing open the door before she set foot inside. Typical array of customers were inside yet heads always turned where ever she went. Her blue eyes scanned around before she noticed an empty space up at the bar. Her high heels echoing on the floor as she walked over to take a seat at the bar and order a much needed drink. She didn't have to get the bartender's attention as he walked over to take her drink order once she sat down upon the bar stool. "I will have a bourbon please." The bartender turned to get her drink.

That is when she heard the person next to her speak turning her head as her blue eyes made eye contact with his hazel ones. A soft smile upon her lips. She could tell that he was human yet there was something else about him. His brown hair definitely wasn't short by any means yet at the same time it wasn't a turn off. His smile actually made her immortal heart beat faster inside her chest. He had an affect on her but she did have her guard up since she had never seen him before. He must either be new in town or else passing through. She waited as he introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you Sam. I'm Rebekah." She purposely left out her last name for fear that he was there to bring herself and her family down. "How long have you been in town? Maybe if you'd like I could show you around since New Orleans is a fascinating city." She secretly wished for some one on one time with him if she could make sure that her siblings wouldn't find out especially Nik. However she placed those thoughts to the side and gives her full attention to Sam.

Somehow conversation seemed to flow as the night managed to slip away. It had been a very long while since she had stayed out for so long like this and she felt great. She didn't want the evening to end. Before she could pay her bar tab Sam paid it for her. Usually she would just use compulsion but she wanted to appear normal or as normal as possible. "Why thank you Sam. That was very kind of you." Before she could stand up off her bar stood he offered to walk her home. She smiled softly nodding her head. "I would like that Sam." Somehow she can only hope that no one will be awake waiting for her to return. Yet she couldn't say no to him. She got up off her bar stool before Sam did the same. She started to walk to the front door of Rousseau's as Sam walked with her. She paused at the front door while he opened it like a true gentleman should. "Thank you Sam." She then walks through the door out into the predawn hours.

Sam's POV

Sam Winchester had arrived in the city of New Orleans of all places. He was following a lead. He knew that the city is full of supernatural creatures. He always takes precaution. He figures the best place to start would be to head to a local establishment. Dean had messaged him that he was checking out some other places and that they would meet back at the hotel that they would be staying at. Sam began to head into the heart of the city. He couldn't help but notice people out and about walking to and from restaurants, music coming from clubs, various bars and stores of all kinds. He walked until he came to a local place called Rousseau's where he figured this would be a place that he could find out information yet keep what he was doing in the city a secret. As soon as he pushed open the front door and walked inside he couldn't help but take a quick look around knowing that he was most likely in the midst of various supernatural creatures.

He decides to walk up to the bar taking one of the empty bar stools to sit upon. The bartender came over to take his drink order knowing that he was new in town. "I will have a beer." He waited patiently while the bartender went to get him his beer before returning and setting the bottle of beer down on the bar top in front of him. "Thanks." Sam picks up the bottle opening the top before bringing the bottle to his lips taking a drink. He can't help but begin to feel that he just may not get any answers from anyone here. Just when he's lost in his own thoughts he can't helpl but turn his head when the front door opens and in walks a blonde haired blue eyed female.

His attention is now focused on her as his hazel eyes watch her take the only empty seat left at the bar next to him. He is drawn to her. He waits and watches as she gets the bartender's attention before her order is taken. It's then that his hazel eyes make eye contact with the mysterious female's blue ones. "Hi, my name is Sam. May I ask you your name?" He can't help but smile as he learns that her name is Rebekah. "You have a beautiful name." He liked when she would smile and he couldn't help but notice that she blushed a little bit. He wondered why she didn't share her last name but neither did he. After all it appeared as if she was smart as well as beautiful. "How did you know that I'm new in town? I just arrived along with my older brother. I would like that. It is obvious that you know about this city."

He didn't question her motives. He was cautious yet at the same time was glad that someone was talking to him. He was so focused on her that neither of them paid any attention to anyone else. It seemed as if fate brought them together. He listened to her as he also shared converstation as the time seemed to pass by all too quickly. He didn't want the night to end but he knew that he didn't want to let her walk home alone. It would give him some more time with her. "Let me pay for your drinks. It's the least that I can do." He took out his wallet and some cash handing it to the bartender. He waited for her to stand up before doing the same after she did. He walked with her to the front door before he pushed it open allowing her to walk outside into the predawn air before him. He tried to be a gentleman whenever possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I am continuing with the story and here is the next chapter. I would appreciate feedback and comments.

Chapter Two

The Walk Home

Rebekah's POV

Rebekah couldn't have been more delighted to be walking home with Sam. The clubs and bars were emptying out since it was closing time so people were walking along the city sidewalks. She couldn't help but smile softly with Sam walking next to her. She felt safe and protected. Deciding to take a longer route back so she could savor the moments shared with him she felt his hand reach for her own. She couldn't help but smile softly at the feel of his hand in her own. Glancing up at the star filled sky as the darkness was fading away to light the night had been perfect in her eyes. As they walked she even let out a giggle once or twice during their conversation. "My family had once lived here but we had to flee for our safety. However we did return to this city and to claim what we once had." She wanted to share everything with Sam as much as it frightened her.

She listened to Sam as he seemed to be sympathetic towards her that they had things in common it appeared. Yet she still didn't know what exactly he did. However she didn't care about that right now. It was just the two of them no one and nothing else mattered. If she could freeze time she would but she knows that tonight she won't be able to sleep. She shared with him that she was the youngest in her family. She loved how he would be attentive towards her letting her talk. No one has ever done that with her before. She told him how she had just broken up with someone and how difficult it was for her. Yet she couldn't stay with someone she didn't love. She was honest with him and she found that the heartbreak that she had been feeling after breaking up with Marcel was fading.

Of course when asked what she likes to do that was a difficult question to answer. "Well my family used to move around a lot. I have been to a lot of places. Yet I always have dreamed of having my own house with a white picket fence and a garden one day." She was surprised when he shared that he travels a lot as well. She can't help but wonder why yet she feels almost awkward to ask him. As they continue to walk they leave the sidewalks of the city and are now passing by various houses as they get closer to her family's. "This city can be fascinating with it's history." She had learned a few things and had places in mind to take him to. She felt as if she should warn him but at the same time she had a feeling inside that he knew about the supernatural.

She paused when they reached her family's residence. "Well this is where my family lives." She didn't want to say goodnight to him. Her blue eyes glancing to make sure no one was peeking out any of the windows or even up in the balcony awaiting her arrival. She could sense that he was impressed. She hesitated to say goodnight as her blue eyes looking into his hazel ones. "I probably should get inside and let you get back to your hotel before dawn." She paused hoping he would make the next move or say something. She couldn't help but smile when he said he would see her again and contact her. She took out her cell phone when he asked if she had one so she could add his number into her phone. Not really one to exchange numbers yet with Sam it was almost as if they had known one another more than just that evening. She watched him take out his own phone and she told him her number as well. Smiling softly now that they each had one another's numbers she was happy knowing that she woud see him again.

Before turning to open the gate to the compound she felt Sam's arms slip around her waist as she couldn't help but let him pull her towards him. Smiling softly as she wrapped her own arms around him feeling their bodies close. She felt his head lean down as she moved hers up so that her red lipstick stained lips brushed ever so softly against his own feeling him kiss her passionately. She secretly wished that they could remain like this since his kisses ignitied a burning desire deep inside of her. Yet she wanted to take things slowly if there was indeed something between the two of them. She had butterflies inside of her something she never felt with anyone before. He made her weak in the knees and her heart pound inside her chest. She felt as if her feet weren't touching the ground almost like she was flying.

She couldn't break away from the kiss. She felt Sam slowly start to pull away ever so gently and slowly yet his fingers remained upon her cheek. She smiled soflty at the feel of his touch. "I should go inside as much as I would love to just stand out here with you watching the sun rise." She couldn't help but smile softly as she heard him tell her that they will do that one day. She felt better hearing him say that he would let her know when he got to his hotel as well. She slowly turned to open the gate and could feel his eyes watching her as she did so. She pushed open the gate walking through before turning around and closing it behind her. Waving to him as she walked up to the front door pausing. At the same time using her vampire hearing to check making sure no one is on the other side waiting for her to set foot inside. Opening the front door she turned one last time to glance at Sam before she set foot inside smiling softly as she closed the door behind her.

Vamp speeding up to her bedroom quickly closing her bedroom door. She managed to not be found out by her siblings especially Nik. With her heart pounding out of her chest she went over to the window looking out as she watched Sam walking away. She placed her cell phone next to her bed as she got ready for bed and climbed into her bed. Of course she couldn't sleep and it was nearing dawn at this point. However she wanted to know that he arrived at his hotel safe and sound. She prayed that Nik wouldn't wake her up once she does fall asleep like he would normally do.

After awhile she heard her phone and picked it up to see that Sam had messaged her. Smiling softly she opened the message reading it that he indeed arrived safely at his hotel and he wished her sweet dreams. He was going to sleep as well and would be in touch with her to take her up on touring him around the city. He thanked her for the wonderful time he had as well. She decided to send him a message in return. She stated that she looked forward to touring him around the city and spending more time with him. She thanked him for the lovely evening and for him to sleep well. She couldn't wait to see him again. When she was finished typing out her message she hit the send button. Satisfied she set her phone down and laid down in bed closing her eyes. Smiling softly she ended up falling asleep.

Sam's POV

Sam began to walk beside Rebekah. Since it was close to the bars and clubs closing for the evening there were people on the sidewalks. He felt protective over her thus walking next to her on the sidewalk. He didn't want to walk behind her. Walking side by side gave him an advantage as they walked. He decided to try and see if she wouldn't take his hand in her own. He longed to hold her hand so very subtly he reached gently for hers. Much to his surprise and bringing a smile to his face as he felt her take his hand in her own. He caught her looking up at the stars in the sky as the once darkned black sky started to turn light in color. He loved hearing her laugh a couple of times. He himself let out a chuckle. He loved hearing her share with him about things. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like for her to have to leave a place she called home and was happy to hear that she had returned. He knew what that was like. "Oh wow. I'm glad you were able to return to this city. It seems like a very unique place to settle down. I never really stayed in one place long enough either. Now my brother and I do have a place of our own but we do tend to travel a lot. However we always go back there."

He did share things with her but mainly let her talk and he listened. He wondered about her family yet he didn't tell he exactly some of the details of his own. He knew there would come a time that he would have to. He smiled as he heard her say she was the youngest much like himself. They seemed to have things in common. "I'm the youngest as well. Dean can be a pain in the ass at times but he is my older brother. I'm sure you understand that." He couldn't help but feel for her as he listened to her talk about her recent break up. Of course he had lost Jessica his girlfriend to a demon but he didn't dare share how she died. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to suffer heart break. You aren't alone."

"So what do you like to do?" He couldn't help himself but ask her. He was a little shocked to hear that she would travel around a lot. "Well my older brother and I travel all over as well." He couldn't help but smile at her when he listened to her say she would like to settle down one day with a house with a white picket fence and a garden. Something he had tried once and if they ever stopped hunting he would like to do as well. "I take it that you like the city but yet at the same time prefer some quiet town. I look forward to you guiding me around the city teaching me about the history of New Orleans." He can sense she is a bit nervous around him but that's normal. After all they are just getting to know one another.

Eventually they reached her family's residence. He could sense that she was hesitant to say goodnight to him and go inside. He felt the same way and didn't want to go back to the hotel and meet up with his older brother. He couldn't help but glance at the outside of her family's home. "Oh wow your familiy lives here. This is incredible i'm sure the inside looks amazing." His hazel eyes making contact with her blue ones as he watched her wondering if any of her siblings were awake at this hour to make sure she arrived inside safe and sound since that is what it appeared she was checking. "So do you have a cell phone? I'd love to exchange numbers with you so that way I can let you know that I arrived at my hotel safe and sound. Also in order for us to make plans for you to tour me around the city of yours. He waited patiently as his hazel eyes watched her take out her phone and he gave her his number while she added it into her phone. When she had his number in his phone he took his own phone out and added her number into his phone. "There now we have one another's number."

He usually wasn't bold when it came to matters of the heart but with Rebekah he threw all things that he knew and should do out the window so to speak. As she was about to open the gate to her family's residence he decided that now was the time to make a move. Letting his arms slowly and gently slip around her waist as he pulled her close to him holding her in his arms. It was as if time stood still at that moment. He smiled down at her as he felt her own arms around him embracing one another. He leaned his head down towards her own feeling his lips meeting her own. He felt her return his kiss. He felt the passion and desire for her something he hadn't felt for anyone in a long while due to the tragic circumstances of his past. There was a connection between the two of them. This intense burning desire but more than that as far as feelings were concerned.

He could sense that she didn't have the will power to be the one to stop kissing him and that he had to be the one to pull away ever so gently. Yet his fingers remained upon her cheek for a moment. His hazel eyes locked with her blue ones. Feeling the soft skin of her cheek with his fingers as he stroked it gently. "We will one day very soon watch the sunrise together Rebekah. I promise you. Yes you should go inside. I will let you know when I get to my hotel so that you will rest assured of my safety." He couldn't help but watch her push open the gate and walk inside closing it behind her. He wanted to make sure she set foot inside safe and sound before he would begin to walk towards his hotel. He couldn't help but smile and wave back at her when she got to the front door. He waited as she went inside before he turned to slowly start to walk by himself.

He had no idea that she had ever so quickly gone up to her bedroom and watched through her bedroom window at him as he slowly soon disappeared from her sight walking towards the hotel. It didn't take him too long to arrive at the hotel. He went to the room he was sharing with his older brother Dean and unlocked the door as quietly as possible. Dean was asleep so he was glad since he didn't want to be asked a million questions as to what if anything he had found out. Plus he knew that Dean would tease him if he mentioned that he met someone. He took out his phone and send Rebekah a message letting her know that he arrived safe and sound. He wished her sweet dreams and looked forward to being guided around the city. He told her how much fun he had as well before sending her the message. Getting ready to climb into bed his phone went off altering him to a message. It was from Rebekah and he couldn't help but smile as he read her message. Setting his phone on the side nighttable he went to sleep.


End file.
